


Kiss the Doubt Away

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Same Age Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles takes it upon himself to pretend to be Derek's boyfriend to prove to his parents that his sexuality isn't a phase.(It really isn't as big a deal as Stiles thinks.)





	Kiss the Doubt Away

**Author's Note:**

> for that one tag, hit the bottom notes

                These funnel sticks better be fucking delicious for how long they’re taking to come out. At least three songs have finished _after_ they popped by the food window, and they’re still waiting on it. Thankfully, they actually agreed on some good music this time, not something awful that his dad is a fan of, like –

 

                “Derek!” There’s a loud bang of what sounds like something smacking pretty hard into the side of a car, a low _fuuuuck_ , before Derek can see Stiles jogging towards him, rolling one of his shoulders. He grins, though it comes out a bit like a grimace, and once he’s close enough, he leans in through Derek’s window and drops his elbows onto the weather strip for balance. “Hey, dude. What’re you doing out here? Long John’s is _way_ better, y’know.”

 

                Derek casts a glance towards the window and his father, who raises the corner of his mouth at him briefly, not saying anything, before turning away in a semblance of giving them privacy. Not that they need it, but… “I know.”

 

                Stiles follows his eyes and it seems the pain from before comes back for a hot second because he frowns again before controlling it when he says, “Oh, hey, Mr. Hale!”

 

                Weird.

 

                Then again, _Stiles_.

 

                His dad doesn’t even turn back to them when he raises a hand in silent hello, before dropping it to do something on his phone. Both boys look at each other again, Stiles with a muttered, “Right,” before he leans even closer, and if Derek isn’t mistaken, the jogging from before – though a short distance – must have been a hardship on him, as it appears that he’s starting to flush red in his cheeks. “Anyway, ah, I should get back to Scott before he eats all the jalapeno poppers – best thing from this place, by the way – and, uh…”

 

                He trails off and Derek frowns a little back at him. Does his dad really make Stiles that uncomfortable? He didn’t even know that Stiles _knew_ him. He opens his mouth to ask just what’s going on, but before he can, Stiles waves him off and shakes his head. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk, here, just feet from Derek’s dad. Which is understandable… in the way that Stiles doesn’t like him, but… not, in the way that Derek doesn’t have a clue as to why.

 

                Either way, Stiles says nothing for a second, two, just chewing on his bottom lip, and staring, before the mental decision to say _fuck it_ (a very clear expression on Stiles’ face, one Derek knows well) clears all other apprehension, and he uses one hand to brace himself against the door, the other hand coming up to cup behind Derek’s head. His cap presses against his scalp, the back of it lifting up an inch off of his head and –

 

                And –

 

                Stiles is –

 

                – pressing his lips firmly up against Derek’s.

 

                What?

 

                Before he can really put too much thought into this and let his brain try to ruin it before himself, he lets his eyes close as he slides a hand up to rest over Stiles’. The fingers underneath his twitch, and he smiles a bit into the kiss, focusing on the way Stiles’ lips seem to almost quiver against his own, before they’re pulling away, slowly enough that he feels them ghost over his bottom lip. He opens his eyes in time to see that Stiles has only barely pulled away from when he says him, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, uh,” pauses, dark eyes flicking from Derek’s own to something _lower_ , “Babe.”

 

                And all at once, a past conversation flickers into remembrance in his head, flashing neon signs that practically scream _THIS! ISN’T! REAL!_

 

                _For months after I came out_ , Derek had said, pushing food around on his plate and trying not to frown like it’s bothering him because – it’s been a few years. That stuff is over now. _My mom would try to remind me that a lot of teen “discoveries”_ , he used quotation marks on this one, mocking the words the way his mom didn’t, the way she thought she was being genuinely helpful, _on their sexualities tend to be phases_.

 

                When she finally caught onto how much it bothered him to hear that, she started asking the right questions, on how he felt, rather than just assuming based on what she read or heard about, and finally came to the conclusion he had been trying to tell her – that this was real, and that it hurt him for her to try and imply that it wasn’t.

 

                _Well, what I’d do_ , Stiles started to offer, pausing to shove a bite into his mouth, but not to fully chew it before he continued, only covering his mouth with a fork as he spoke, _If I hadn’t, y’know, already came out to my dad, that is. I’d just bring a guy home, introduce him, call him babe ‘nd shit, maybe kiss him, and my dad wouldn’t be able to do anything._

 

                _Until your boyfriend left._ Scott pointed out, and Stiles had nodded at him, conceding the point.

 

                So it would appear, that Stiles seems to remember this conversation, and was attempting to try and prove to Derek’s parents, for him, that he is indeed queer. But the problem is, well, the _problems_ , plural, is that one, Derek’s dad was never the issue, two, Derek’s mom has long since started being supportive in a way that actually helps, and three, Stiles isn’t really his boyfriend and now Derek’s dad (and later, he knows), as well as the rest of the family, are going to be asking about him.

 

                Perfect.

 

                He doesn’t even want to imagine the look on his right now. Stiles even looks away from him, taking a single step back as he twists the hat back to the front instead, giving it a pat before he steps back again. “When you wear it like that,” he gestures to his own hair, making a motion of his whole hand going over his head, “Your hair gets pushed up your forehead and you look like a douche.”

 

                Wow.

 

                Okay.

 

                Derek doesn’t really know what to do with that.

 

                So, he scowls. Which, of course, Stiles grins at, before runs the back of his hand over his lips, wiping away the shine from them, and spins around. He throws a hand up over his shoulder in goodbye, before leaving, presumably to get back to Scott and their food.

 

                As soon as he’s out of sight, Derek collapses back into his seat like a puppet with cut strings, and glances at his dad, who’s lifting an eyebrow over the top of his sunglasses at him. Derek stares at him, waiting for something, a question, a comment, anything, but his dad says nothing. So, Derek doesn’t offer him anything either, and instead takes a deep breath in as he faces forward again, and licks his lips, imagining he can still tastes Stiles on his skin.

 

                He knows that Stiles was doing this for him, trying to make the statement that he thought Derek needed help with. It was nice of him, actually. Maybe tomorrow Derek can return the favor, maybe he’ll kiss him as soon as he sees him, too, see if that helps anything.

 

                With what, he doesn’t know, but he can figure that out if it comes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's mom tells him multiple times that his thought on his sexuality could be "a phase" after he comes out to her. She changes her tune after she sees how it bothers him, but this is all told through mentions and is not directly onscreen.


End file.
